Mulan: Guerrero Omega
by Himitchen
Summary: En una era donde los Omegas eran considerados incluso menos que una mujer, Mulan, un joven omega de 16 años que está en la edad de buscar marido desafiará la tradición al enlistarse en la guerra tomando el lugar de su padre enfermo. En un ejército lleno de Alfas y Betas, cómo podrá un Omega ocultar su estatus y pasar desapercibido? ((OMEGAVERSE, SLASH))
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno... algunas personas en un grupo de FB me han dicho que debería escribir esto... quizá no debería haber dicho nada lol**

**Básicamente la historia de Mulan estilo Omegaverse, slash.**

**Algunas de las conversaciones serán de la película de Disney (1998) con algunos cambios.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

_La Gran Muralla China, una fortaleza que ha visto demasiadas guerras estaba a punto de conocer otra batalla que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia._

_Los Hunos se habían esparcido por toda la estepa mongol causando así la derrota de varias tribus en el territorio. Cada vez más cerca de La Gran Muralla, sólo era cuestión de tiempo el ataque inminente que sufriría China._

**oOo**

La noche estaba tranquila con un cielo parcialmente cubierto de nubes pero no lo suficiente para evitar ver la luna llena. Un soldado en puesto de vigía continuaba su rutina cuando fue sorprendido por un halcón que chocando contra su cabeza logró quitarle su casco.

Mirando al ave posarse sobre el mástil sosteniendo la bandera y sin quitarle la vista de encima, suavemente posó su mano en su nuca chequeando alguna herida.

Podía jurar que el ave no era normal y pronto supo que así era cuando éste dio un fuerte chillido y a continuación un gancho se apoderó del muro seguido de muchos otros.

Alarmado, intentó alertar a la guardia. "¡Nos están atacando! ¡Enciendan la señal!" Gritó, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de la cabina. Al no notar a ninguno de sus compañeros soldados, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta para alertarles encontrando a unos intrusos armados. Sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para ellos inmediatamente subió por las escaleras, sujetándose de las grandes piedras cuando sintió que la frágil escalera cedía ante el filo de una espada.

Ya en el techo de la cabina, prontamente tomó la antorcha y estaba a punto de encender el aceite cuando una sombra lo sorprendió. Ojos amarillos le miraban imperturbablemente sin hacer ningún movimiento y el soldado sin más arrojó la antorcha sobre el aceite logrando que éste encendiera al instante.

Sin inmutarse, el extraño se volteó lentamente mirando como uno tras otro se encendía el fuego de los centinelas.

"Ahora toda China sabe que están aquí." Gruñó el soldado.

Completamente impasible, tomó el mástil logrando romperlo con fuerza bruta y acercó la bandera hacia las llamas.

"Perfecto." Anunció con una sonrisa malévola.

_Así como ardía la bandera, pronto China caería._

**oOo**

Acercándose rápidamente el trono del Emperador, tres hombres, un general y sus soldados, pronto llegaron hasta éste, deteniéndose a los pies de las escaleras frente a su trono y prontamente se arrodillaron ante él.

"¡Majestad, los Hunos han cruzado la frontera norte!" exclamó el General, elevando su mirada hacia el Emperador.

"¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede cruzar la Gran Muralla!" Sorprendido, el consejero del Emperador exclamó, a punto de llamarlo un engaño pero el Emperador lo detuvo, dando paso a que el General continuara.

"¡Shan Yu es el líder!" Dijo el General con ahínco, ya conociendo las historias del susodicho, "¡Apostaremos tropas alrededor de su palacio de inmediato!"

"¡No!" El Emperador dijo forzosamente levantándose de su trono, "Las tropas protegerán a mi pueblo. ¡Chi Fu!"

Su consejero hizo una reverencia al ser dirigido, "Sí, su Alteza."

"Envía avisos de reclutamiento a las provincias, convoca las reservas y recluten a toda la gente posible." Decretó el Emperador, bajando las escaleras y acercándose hacia el General.

"Disculpe, Majestad, pero creo que mis tropas podrán detenerlo."

"No correré ningún riesgo, General. Un sólo grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza, ¡un hombre podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota!" Finalizó con su voz resonando en la sala. El General dio una reverencia, aceptando su decreto mientras el Emperador miraba hacia el horizonte de un futuro incierto.

**oOo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

En una pequeña pero cómoda casa, un joven de 16 años y largos cabellos recitaba las lecciones mientras estaba sentado estilo indio sobre su cama.

"Callado, reservado..." murmuró mientras tomaba unos granos de arroz del tazón frente a él con sus palillos, "gracioso... educado..." continuó, metiendo el gran bocado de arroz en su boca, "delicado..." farfullaba con la boca llena antes de tragar finalmente y tomando un pincel que posaba detrás de su oreja, mojó la punta en el bote de tinta frente a él, "refinado, equilibrado..." murmuró con más confianza mientras continuaba agregando caracteres a los que ya estaban adornando su antebrazo derecho, "¡puntual!" exclamó felizmente con una sonrisa al haber terminado su trabajo.

En ese momento el gallo de la familia decidió intervenir y con su cacareo anunció la hora.

"¡Es tarde!" el muchacho exclamó jadeante y se tiró de la cama, lanzándose a correr mientras llamaba y soplaba sobre su antebrazo intentando acelerar el proceso de secado de la tinta, "¡Hermanito! ¡Hermanito!"

Estaba a punto de salir a buscar al susodicho cuando vio al pequeño perro durmiendo cerca de la entrada. "Ahí estás." Arrulló, haciendo que el cachorro se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, ladrando alegremente mirando hacia el lado contrario. "¿Quién es el perro más listo del mundo?" Dijo con una risita levantando a Hermanito para que volteara hacia él. "¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Me ayudarás con las labores de hoy?" Preguntó mientras tomaba una bolsa de tela de una pila y la arrojó al suelo detrás del can. Sin detenerse, ató una cuerda al collar y una vara sosteniendo un hueso en el aire al cuál el cachorro inmediatamente tuvo una reacción y se lanzó para intentar agarrarlo con un gruñido, comenzando a correr por toda la sala dejando un rastro de semillas detrás de sí.

El joven sostuvo la puerta abierta pero el cachorro le esquivó y se dio de hocico contra la pared.

Dando un gesto de dolor y sorpresa ante el golpe, él iba a revisar que el cachorro estuviera bien cuando éste se levantó de golpe sacudiendo la cabeza y salió por la puerta como si nada.

Moviendo la cabeza a las ocurrencias de su perro no pudo evitar sonreír antes de dirigirse a prepararse.

**oOo**

En el templo de los ancestros de la familia Hua, un hombre ya mayor se encontraba rezando.

"Honorables ancestros," dijo mientras se incorporaba de su posición de reverencia aún arrodillado, "ayuden por favor a Mulan a impresionar a la casamentera." Murmuró inclinando su cabeza en su rezo, esperando que sus ancestros pudieran vigilar y cuidar de su hijo.

Preocupado desde el primer momento en que sostuvo a su pequeño hijo, él supo que no sería fácil. Ya considerado en la edad de casarse, Mulan debía de esposar a un Alfa para así brindar honor a la familia. Amaba a su hijo con todo lo que tenía, pero su estado de Omega era considerado una carga en muchas familias. Si no conseguía un buen partido con la casamentera… temía por el futuro de su hijo…

La tranquilidad del lugar pronto se vio interrumpida de repente por los fuertes ladridos del perro de la familia entrando en el templo, sin detenerse en sus movimientos y sus ladridos, correteó rodeando al hombre aún arrodillado con un aro de semillas antes de salir corriendo de igual manera a como entró y las gallinas rápidamente aparecieron comenzando a devorar las semillas.

"¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenlo!" Rogó.

**oOo**

Llevando una bandeja con una tetera y una pequeña taza, Mulan ya vestido casualmente y con su cabello recogido en una coleta suelta, se dirigía hacia el templo donde sabía con seguridad que su padre se encontraba rezando. Encontrando al cachorro sobre sus patas traseras intentando alcanzar el hueso que aún posaba por unos centímetros sobre su cabeza, Mulan se detuvo y agachándose movió el hueso cerca del alcance del can pare que éste lo tomara. Sonriendo, se incorporó y siguió su camino hacia el templo, "Padre, te traje tu-" comenzó pero se detuvo al chocar con su padre sin notar que él se acercaba y su bandeja cayó, "Mulan!" exclamó su padre, moviendo su bastón y logrando sostener la tetera y así evitar que cayera sufriendo el mismo destino que la taza de cerámica.

"Traigo repuesto." El joven dijo simplemente, sacando la nueva taza de entre sus ropas. "Mulan..." su padre intentó pero fue interrumpido por su hijo que inclinaba suavemente la tetera aún sostenida por su bastón y vertía el té. "Los doctores dijeron tres tazas de té en la mañana y tres en la noche." Finalizó, colocando la taza sobre la mano de su padre.

"Mulan. Ya deberías estar en la ciudad, contamos contigo para-" Comenzó su padre, intentando ser directo, "-para mantener el honor de la familia," Interrumpió Mulan, conociendo bien de que se trataba, "no te preocupes, padre, no los defraudaré." Anunció, cubriendo ligeramente las escrituras que marcaban su antebrazo con su manga.

"¡Deséame suerte!" exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

"¡Ten cuidado!" Llamó su padre, mirando cómo su hijo se alejaba. "Iré a orar. Sólo poco más…" murmuró, volviendo a entrar al templo. Los ancestros sabrán cuánto necesitaban de la ayuda.

**oOo**

"Hua Li!" Exclamó una de las asistentes que ayudaban a preparar a los omegas para su debut, dirigiéndose a una mujer que no paraba de mirar ansiosamente hacia la calle. "¿Tu hijo aún no ha llegado? La casamentera no es una mujer paciente."

"¿Tenía que llegar tarde hoy? Debí haberles pedido suerte a los ancestros." Se lamentó ella dando la vista al cielo como pidiendo ayuda. "¿Y ellos cómo han de darte suerte? ¡Están muertos!" Exclamó la anciana a su lado, sosteniendo una pequeña jaula de madera. "Además yo tengo toda la suerte que necesitamos." Anunció y tapándose los ojos, comenzó a caminar por la calle ajetreada llena de carruajes tirados por bueyes, burros y caballos, sin darse cuenta del desastre que causaba al hacer que intentaran detenerse de inmediato.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó ella desde el otro lado de la amplia calle. "¡Éste grillo es el de la suerte!"

Suspirando por las ocurrencias de la abuela Hua, mamá Hua levantó la mirada al escuchar los cascos de Khan acercarse.

"¡Ya estoy aquí!" Anunció el joven Mulan con el cabello enmarañado y lleno de heno, mientras bajaba del caballo con un salto. "¿Qué…?" preguntó al notar la expresión de su madre. "¡Pero mamá tenía que-!"

"Ya basta de escusas," reclamó su madre, tomando su brazo y llevándolo dentro donde varias estilistas estaban ya preparadas. "ahora vamos a prepararte."


End file.
